Happy Birthday : Complete Collection
by sonas76
Summary: Slight AU set in the future of Sakura and her friends lives...What do you do when everyone else has gone on with their life and grown up? If you're Sakura, not very much. But it might not be the case for long if Hinata has her say...SakuraXLee.


**Disclaimer **-I don't own 'Naruto' in any way whatsoever….I'm just a dork writing fan fiction for absolutely no money.

With that on with the story…which takes place a good bit in the future and contains an OC of my creation, FYI.

**Happy Birthday: Ch. 1**

Sakura gave her dogs leash a little tug.

"Rin, knock off all the sniffing…it's our own sofa! It's NOT interesting!" The tiny pink dog stopped and looked up at her with total confusion, then began to sniff again.

"Urrh! Honestly, you are such an airhead!" Sakura pulled the dog across the bamboo floor and started to unbolt the front door. "C'mon, let's just go." As soon as the door was opened, Rin's tiny brain kicked in and the dog took off running so quickly that an audible '**BOING**' was heard at the end of the leash.

_It's been eight years and she still can't figure out she's on a leash._ Sakura sighed. She loved that little moron, but at moments like this, owning a goldfish seemed preferable. As she was locking the door to her cottage, Sakura noticed that her yoga pants had several large light orange stains on them. _I thought that would have come out in the wash…Honestly, I'm not even going to worry. At this hour on a Sunday no one's going to be around. And frankly I don't care either._

As Rin stopped to sniff the knot of mail boxes, Sakura took in a deep breath of the spring air. Winter was finally over in Konoha. She should be thrilled with that. The past winter had been terrible. The roof of her cottage had almost collapsed over her bathroom from the weight of the snow.

_Until Lee showed up with all his students to get it off._ Sakura mentally chuckled at this…it had been quite a sight. Lee was always doing things like that. Still, spring being sprung and having an intact roof didn't seem like much of a comfort today. She started down the street momentarily stunning Rin who was still engrossed with the mailboxes. "C'mon, that's it! Do you want to walk or what?" Rin wagged her little stub of a tail and decided to follow along.

_I shouldn't take it out on her…This is just SUCH a bad time for me._ It had actually been a bad time for her for the past two weeks. Her upcoming 38th birthday was messing with her mind. Truthfully, since her 35th birthday, EVERY birthday had messed with her mind. It would start weeks before, the depression, the doubt…

_The sense that I've missed something._

That was the worst part of it, that intangible feeling. However, once the actual date had come and passed her mind seemed to just ease back to normal._ Only two more days to go…Happy frickin' birthday. _Last year she had spent the entire night before her 37th crying. She'd looked like living Hell going into work at the hospital the next day. She had still been a tad bit snotty, so it was easily blamed on a light cold._ I just want this over with. And who am I really kidding? It's not a bad time, that's every day; this is just a WORSE time._

Rin's nails clicked on the flagstones of the side walk. The little dog looked both confused and terribly happy. Sakura was about to pick her up and give her an 'I'm sorry for being cross' hug when a shout came from across the street.

"HEY! Heya, Miss Sakura!" It was Choji's wife, Reavella. She was putting out small white wrought iron tables in front of her restaurant. "Good morning!"

Sakura waved. "Good morning, Reavella." Rin started to prance in a circle.

"You hava any breakfast?"

"No, I just wanted to get out and walk the dog and then…"

"AH! You just say it! No breakfast! You come here!"

Reavella was one of those people it was useless to argue against. The tall, stout woman pulled chairs up to a table as Sakura and Rin crossed the street.

"You sit." Sakura took the seat silently and tied Rin to the table as Reavella yelled something in unintelligible Tevorese in the restaurant window to her mother.

"Mama, she be out in a minute with something nice."

Reavella took a seat opposite Sakura."Such a day. Lotta work to do."

"You have the tables out early this year."

"Yeah, yeah. Good weather. I gotta new gelato machine. Gonna see what recipes I can come up with."

"Oh, well I must stop by then."

"Hey, yeah, you do that! It get a little lonely, just me and Mama in the house right now."

"Choji's not home?"

"Nah, he takea mission. Probably be gone 4-5 week. Otherwise, I make HIM haul out tables."

Reavella's mother stepped out of the restaurant with a large copper tray. Pastries and a steaming copper pot and tiny white cups were visible. After a brief exchange in Tevorese with her daughter, Mama sat the tray down and seated herself.

"Mama say she sorry but we only got lemon pastry in the back right now."

"Tell her that's alright. I shouldn't even be having these. I'm getting fat."

With a laugh Reavella conveyed it to her mother. The old woman chuckled and patted Sakura's belly while commenting in her native tongue.

"Mama say there's nothing to you. You wanta coffee?"

Sakura knew this coffee all too well. It could peel the paint off a door. "Just the one, thanks."

Mama poured for everyone and then noticed Rin under the table. She made a 'chu'chu'chu' sound at the little dog. Rin stood on her back legs and gave a 'yip'

Sakura took a sip of the strong black coffee, "Rin loves your mother."

"Yeah,Mama like her also."

Mama gave Rin half of a pastry under the table. Rin calmed down and began to eat.

"You said it's just you and Mama now, Reavella. Where's Renaldo?" Sakura asked referring to Reavella and Choji's youngest son.

"Hey! You didn't hear? He leave last week! Gotta scholarship to Chef's school in Tevore. He gonna be there a while. We so proud."

Sakura took another sip of coffee."That's wonderful, tell him I said so. But where's Gianni, I thought he was still at home also?"

Reavella downed a cup of coffee in a single gulp. "Ahhh…oh he still at home. Just with his ninja training, he always at Academy. Comes home just to eat and sleep. Even gets his showers at the Academy now, so busy. Same as NOT being home." She poured herself another cup.

Sakura was a bit taken aback. "I didn't realize until now how old your kids had gotten already. It's shocking."

The big woman laughed. Her dimples danced in her face. "What? Choji bring me here sixteen years ago! I have babies right away, boom, boom, one, two. Hey, you even help deliver last baby."

Sakura nodded. She remembered it well. Renaldo had been breach and needed to be turned. Choji's misery had been greater than his wife's that day. _Gods, how that man had cried when he thought Reavella and the baby were in danger, he was a blubbering mess. I thought I'd need to sedate him._

The smile remained on Reavella's face. "They have a saying in Tevore, 'The best times, they go fastest.'…if that is so, maybe my kids were only born yesterday!" Reavella repeated this to her mother. Mama cackled and slapped Sakura on the back while replying to her daughter.

"Mama say maybe that why you look so tired, up delivering babies all night!"

"Hmm, maybe that is it." Sakura finished her bitter coffee.

Reavella kept Sakura there at the restaurant for almost an hour, gossiping and just going on about village life and stuffing her with pastries. Sakura even had another cup of that foul coffee before Mama had to remind Reavella that they had to finish cleaning before opening for lunch. Rin clipped along more slowly now, her belly bulging.

Her visit had done nothing to lift her funk. If anything…well it made it kind of worse. Sixteen years? Where had the time gone? She remembered Choji returning from a mission to Tevore swearing he was engaged to "The most beautiful girl, EVER!", and that they had all laughed at him. But, the next thing everyone knew, he filed his paperwork to bring her to Konoha. There was a whirlwind marriage and, as Reavella said, boom, boom, one, two babies.

What had she done in sixteen years? Hell, what had she done in twenty years?

Go to work at the hospital, maybe go on a mission…but always come home to an empty house…

Sakura looked back at Rin slowly following her. _Well, until you came along. And I think that Hinata bought you as my 30__th__ birthday present just because she felt so sorry for me._ Sakura remembered at the time Hinata had insisted that the then palm sized pup had been bought because, "She matches your hair, Sakura-chan!" Something had told Sakura even then that the dog had been some sort of 'consolation prize'.

_Hmmmph. 'Consolation' of what? The fact that I wasted all those years waiting for Sasuke?_

What a joke that had been. Not the 'funny, ha, ha' kind either. Sasuke had turned out to be a thousand times worse than his brother, Itachi. He became a murdering, torturing, raping madman. Hell, Orochimaru had been more normal mentally at the end then Sasuke. It had taken the biggest combined effort of all the outlying lands ever undertaken in known history to bring him down…

_And in the end…it was just Naruto that could stop his black heart from ever beating again. And even for a year after he was dead, part of my own heart was still pinned on Sasuke. I am truly a jackass._

Rin had stopped walking and sat in the middle of the side walk. "What? Tired now?" Rin now lay down. "Ok, ok. Mommy will carry you for a bit."

Maybe a few more blocks would clear her head. Sakura knew it wouldn't…not really. But it was better than sitting at home.

**Happy Birthday- Chapter 2**

Sakura continued to carry Rin until the dog noticed a squirrel and leapt from her arms. If not for the leash, Rin would have easily run for blocks.

Sakura held onto the leash tightly. "Not so stuffed now, are you girl?" Rin stood on her hind legs straining the leash more. "What you think you can actually catch it?" Rin's stumpy tail wagged. "That things as big as you are…It'll kick your ass."

Maybe Rin's brain registered this, as she then just started walking along again.

_Dumb dog…_Sakura continued walking down the street. _Listen to all those birds, spring must really be here._

A sight up ahead told her once again that this must be the truth; a plum tree was full of bud's about to burst into bloom. As she was about to pull a low branch down for a closer look, she was distracted by the sound of laughter.

The plum tree was on the edge of Neji and Temari's property. Sakura could just see them on one of the verandas of their 'little house', as Temari referred to it.

_Mansion is more like it, the thing is huge. Half the town could live in it._

As Sakura turned the corner, the couple came more into view. They were having tea served to them by a maid as a nanny rushed after their toddler. Evidently whatever the child was doing was absolutely hilarious by his parents' reaction. Temari had always made it a point to tell others that this house was 'nothing compared to our real home, in the Sand'. Sakura had only been in this house twice, both for ostentatious parties, and if this was really the case…wow. Any luxury you could think of was there. Paintings, beautiful furniture, a working elevator…

Sakura smirked to herself as she walked along.

_And don't forget the bidet in the second floor bathroom. I thought Temari would burst a vein when Naruto kept talking about how he was so impressed with the 'urinal' he had been using all night. Hinata looked so embarrassed until the party was over, then she gave her husband a pat on the back for pointing out how stuck up Neji and his wife were._

Yeah, stuck up. But they did seem awfully happy. Good marriage, beautiful home. They certainly didn't come home at night to a crappy cottage whose sink always got clogged and had a terrible draft from both doors. But she wasn't handy, and she really couldn't afford to look for a better place.

_Just an old maid, on my own._

Sakura sighed and said out loud to Rin, "That thought certainly hasn't helped my mood at all. Let's go home, girl."

Once back at the cottage Sakura spent the rest of her day off from work doing what she normally did. She watched a couple of talk shows while eating her micro waved "Healthy Eating" lunch. It was actually tolerable…if you poured salt on it. And at this point, she had to avoid getting 'middle age spread'so she appreciated it's low calorie count. Sakura had to turn off the television when the subject changed to 'juggling home and family'. She honestly didn't want to hear anything from women who 'had it all, but didn't know what to do with it'.

As the afternoon wore on, it looked like another night of working out to a Pilates tape and watching TV dramas until she was tired enough to drop off to sleep.

Rin laid on the sofa looking dazed. Sakura started to put the Pilates tape in and said to her dog, "Yeah, we live a life of TOTAL adventure, don't we?"

Later on that night, just a few streets away, Reavella switched the sign on her restaurant window from 'Open' to 'Closed'. As her kitchen helpers took trays of dishes into the kitchen for washing, she gathered her own tray. The 'girls' would be stopping by tonight.

On the tray was a small bottle of wine (for herself, she never did get used to the taste of sake) and a carafe of sake and hors' doeuvres. One day a week, Reavella had friends over to the tiny private dining room (or as she referred to it, 'The Rellamento Room', named after her home village in Tevore) in the very back of the restaurant for drinks after closing. It was generally a good time. Everyone there was the wife of a nin, if not a nin herself. It helped to blow off steam.

Reavella was emptying the tray when the first arrival came in through the back door.

"Ah! Ino, glad you could make it!"

Ino slide off her coat and put it on a chair. "How are those knuckleheads of mine working out?'

The knuckleheads in question were her 11 year old twins, Asuma and Showtaro, recently hired at the restaurant as weekend kitchen staff.

"The 'Mouth Brothers'? They do OK. Mama, she say they gonna get hit with a spatula by her soon though." Reavella smiled. "But, you don't mind that. She think all boys need a swat."

Ino sat down next to Reavella. "Tell her she's welcome to do it anytime she wants. They both know they can get away with anything if Shikamaru is around…so I'm left to straighten them out all the time."

Reavella shook her head. "They gonna get spoiled worse if he do that…Hinata! Tenten! Ah, good to see you!"

Hinata gave a little wave. "I think we're all that's coming for this week. Shizune is on a mission and Temari…"

"Temari has a bug up her ass again." Tenten snorted. "Like always."

Reavella rolled her eyes. "No different. She always has some problem." She began to pour sake for the others. "I tried, like always, to get Sakura to come tonight, I bring it up, she just seem to ignore me."

"That doesn't surprise me," Ino sipped her sake, "She's really not a very social person…hasn't been in years."

Tenten's mouth curled at the corner. "She has looked worse than usual lately. I saw her walking Rin the other day and I swore she was going to burst into tears."

"Yeah, yeah. She stop by this morning, really not look well. Even had on stained clothes. She looks, how you say….defeated."

Hinata moved uncomfortably in her chair. That did sum up how her old friend looked. She said quietly, "Her birthday is on Tuesday."

"Hey! Maybe we have big party! Short notice, but hey, I can do it." Reavella clapped her hands together. "What you think about a pink cake?"

"I….really don't think it's a good idea." Hinata touched the rim of her sake cup. "She, well, for the past few years at least seems to get…well, moody before that day. I think it would really set her off."

Ino downed her sake. "Please, she's been morose since…" Ino abruptly trailed off.

Hinata looked up at her, "You can say it, Ino. His name was 'Sasuke'."

"I think we all try to forget what he did," Tenten frowned. "But I don't think Sakura can. All that time he controlled her mind. The things he did to her… physically. She's never been the same person since."

"Even after my Naruto killed him, she was still under his control." Hinata filled the others cups. "It still breaks my heart."

Reavella sat up straighter in her chair. "Listen, I was not in this country when this 'Sasuke' man did terrible things, but I have heard of it. Some things, I still cannot believe. Her life never be the same again. How you think she looks at us, huh? We go on with life, she alone."

Tenten took a drink. "Reavella, I think you might be on to something."

"Gods, watching us all grow up, get married, have kids. She lives in a shack with a dog. The highlight of her day must be checking her mailbox to see if she got anything besides bills." Ino shook her head. "All those birthdays passing. I think we've ignored this for too long."

Tenten nodded. "But what do we DO about it? Sakura has been single for so long." Tenten laughed. "OK, she did date Kankuro for a few weeks, but that was, what 9 years ago?"

"9 or 10, and it was only as a favor to Temari." Hinata took a sip of sake. "And I remember she stopped seeing him because, in her words, 'He should be getting handfuls of psychiatric medication on an hourly basis.' "

"But really, who can we hook her up with?" Ino replied, "Most of the men our age are married off. And I don't know any 'young bucks', and don't know if she'd be into that anyway."

Reavella smiled and took a gulp of wine. "Maybe I gotta idea. I personally know a nice, single man. He come in here all the time for lunch. Good manners, not look so bad."

Ino was interested."Who did you have in mind?"

"Rock Lee." Reavella took another gulp of wine. "He right about her age."

Everyone else at the table besides Hinata and Reavella burst into laughter at the idea of hooking up Sakura with 'Uncle Lee' the 'White Beast of Konohagakure'.

Reavella looked confused. "What? He a nice man…run the youth athletic league, lecture at the Academy. He teaches my son, even a war hero!"

"He's such a dork! And all the kids call him 'Uncle Lee' because he's just like that goofy, unmarried uncle in every family…Besides, she can't stand him. He had a terrible crush on her when we were kids and she always turned him down." Ino was still giggling.

"It just wouldn't work…I've known Lee longer than anyone here, so I can say that." Tenten took another drink.

Hinata looked strangely deep in thought. "Why not? Truthfully, if there's any man with real feelings for Sakura, it's Lee."

"Oh, I agree he's always had real feelings for her, but besides spout off general weirdness in her direction, he won't do anything." Tenten poured another round.

"Why do you think he's remained single all these years? He's been waiting on HER." Hinata looked resolved. "Someone just needs to….point him in the right direction."

Tenten laughed. "And who's going to do that?"

"I will." Said Hinata in a small voice.

**Happy Birthday – Ch. 3**

**Uzamaki Household**

Monday mornings in the Uzumaki house were always chaos. But Hinata handled it well. As she packed lunch time bento boxes she caught a glimpse of the clock.

"Naruaki! Get down here already! You'll be late again!" She yelled at the ceiling.

She heard a couple of muffled thumps. "Get up already!"

With a huff, Hinata stacked the boxes and turned to the kitchen table. Her husband was being 'groomed' by their four year old daughter, Hona, while baby Orie was busy in her highchair trying to cover her pink pajamas entirely in rice gruel. The baby showed her a four toothed smile and continued eating.

"Naruto, that has to be the best hair style that Hona has ever given you." She giggled at the profusion of tiny barrettes and clips in his long blonde hair. Naruto picked up his daughters 'Hello Kitty' mirror and surveyed himself.

"I think you might be right…the red bunnies really do something for me." His daughter clapped her hands together and smiled. Naruto swept her tiny frame into a hug. "Can you fix it for me to go to work soon?"

"Sure, I can daddy," came a tiny, whispery voice. Quickly, Hona began to take apart her latest creation.

Naruto picked up his tea cup when a series of violent thuds started down the staircase. "Here he comes now."

A living twelve year old whirlwind swept into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of rice gruel and drank it down in one gulp. Burping loudly Naruaki then grabbed his rucksack and shoved a bento box into it.

"Jacket!" Shouted Hinata, "It's still chilly outside!"

"Argh! Ok, ok. I'm gonna be late!" The boy grudgingly put on his orange and purple jacket with a look of utter disgust.

"Who's fault would that be?" Hinata shook her head.

Naruto kept himself from laughing out loud. "Give em Hell, son!"

Throwing his rucksack over his arm, Naruaki gave his father a big 'thumbs up' and a loud "Believe it!" before running out the front door. Naruto rolled his eyes and wobbled his head in mock disbelief for a moment before turning to his wife.

"It's at moments like this when I truly understand why I was considered such an annoyance as a child."

Orie replied to him with a gruelly "Pfffffffffht!"

Naruto stood up and kissed both his daughters. "Well, I shouldn't be very late tonight…It's just a 'paperwork' day for the Hokage. I'll be adding my chop to stuff until my hand falls off. Any plans for you, my dear?" Naruto grabbed his bento box.

"I'll be dropping the girls off for a few hours with Ino. I have something to take care of."

Naruto looked at his wife's set expression."Must be important. Do you need me to stay a little while and discuss it?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, you have your duties. But I will let you know how it all went."

"You better." With that, he made sure to give her a kiss goodbye. Hona giggled.

As he was walking out the front door, Hinata noticed a few stray turtle barrettes on the back of his head. She decided to leave them as a surprise for later in the day.

**Rock Lee's Apartment**

As with every day he was in Konoha, Rock Lee had awoken at the very strike of 5am to begin his daily training. Being a Monday, this encompassed sit-ups, pull ups, weight training, isometrics and a brisk five mile run on his tread mill. A rather light workout, but he'd put in extra time over the weekend. He'd followed it up with a health shake of his own creation, a delicious mix of creatin powder, various amino acids, kelp, eel, barley, fresh rain water and just a touch of live and active yogurt.

He now stood in his tiny bathroom, freshly showered and wrapped around the waist with a towel. He flexed his biceps at the mirror.

_2% body fat. Perfection._

Yes, the body was perfect. It was the hair that was annoying him today. It had gotten shaggy again recently.

That hair, which had been so resplendent in youth, now made him want to cringe every time he looked at his reflection. Within weeks of the end of the last war with the Sound, just shy of five years past, every strand of it had gone stark white. Every single hair on his body right down to his eye lashes.

The med nins said it was from stress (Stress? Lee thought it had more to do with the sheer horror he had seen in that war) and the color might come back to it eventually. It never had. Soon after, he had gone from being 'The Green Beast', to 'The White Beast'. Inside it bothered him, but he laughed it off in public. He had never been a vain man. But, yes, it did sort of hurt.

Soon after, Ino (of all people) had taken him aside and told him to get a haircut. She said that the length of his old bowl cut made him 'look so much older since it had gone white'. From then on, he was religious about going to a barber and keeping it neat and military styled.

_I'll fit a haircut in sometime this morning…I can't have people see me like this ._Lee ran a hand through his hair. _Shikamaru lost a leg in that war and he never even acts bothered about it. I worry enough about this hair to be a woman._

His uniform for the day lay out on a chair in his painfully neat bedroom. While he still wore a tight spandex top of kelly green and his weights every day, he no longer wore the matching spandex pants. Kiba had been the one who had gotten him to stop wearing them. It was soon after Lee had started the Konoha Youth Athletic League.

"Lee, get rid of those frickin pants! Honestly, I wouldn't want MY kids going out to play ball with you! You can practically see YOUR JUNK right through them! Ever wonder why people think Gai is creepy? IT'S THE GODDAMN **PANTS**!"

Now Lee owned 20 pairs of kelly green LOOSE fatigue pants. His work with kids was so important to him…and he'd honestly never known about the 'junk' bit until Kiba had pointed it out.

When he was finished dressing, Lee looked at himself in the mirror again, making sure he was neat as a pin. His face lit in a giant smile and he gave himself a 'thumbs up'. The smile came off his face and his arm dropped.

_Damn hair._

**Sakura's Cottage**

Rin was engrossed in mauling a Domo-kun dog toy as Sakura put on her somewhat wrinkled uniform. The wrinkles would work themselves out during the course of the day…or they wouldn't. Honestly, did it really matter? Chances were she'd be covered in vomit, blood or even worse by the end of the day.

_I so don't want to do this today. I wish I could just crawl under a rug until Wednesday._

She sighed as she poured a cup of tea from her 'Easy Tea' electric pot. She'd grab a few Pocky or biscuits before she left. She'd been so worked up late last night that she hadn't bothered to fix a lunch to take to work. A look in her fridge showed she had a head of lettuce, a frozen solid 'Healthy Life' dinner and some orange juice. There was nothing she could take in.

Sakura would have to grab something for lunch at the hospital. That meant she'd be in the cafeteria…inevitably, someone from her department would want to sit down with her and chat.

_I so don't want to do that today._

Maybe she'd just skip it altogether. When she got home, she'd change and go out to the market, maybe make herself something decent. Chicken and Broccoli? Shrimp and peppers?

_I don't even feel like walking four blocks to the market…and who am I kidding? Even I can't remember the last time I cooked something that didn't come in a micro wave tray._

Sakura put on her work shoes and called to Rin, "Last chance to pee before mommy heads to work." Rin came running with the Domo-kun in her mouth. Sakura opened the back door and let Rin out into the fenced in back yard.

Rin even peed with the Domo-kun in her mouth.

Sakura sighed.

_At least Rin knows what she holds dear in life._

**Happy Birthday – Ch. 4**

Hoshi the barber was sound asleep in one of his hair cutting chairs when the bell over his door rang.

"Customer." He said groggily, then stretched and stood.

Rock Lee walked into the shop looking somewhat anxious. "Hoshi, do you possibly have the time to give me a quick haircut?'

Hoshi looked around his shop. "I think so…considering I haven't had a customer in two hours."

With sheer glee, Lee took a seat while Hoshi covered him with a cape. "Thank goodness you have the time. I had to give a lecture this morning, and I know everyone was staring at me…I look like a vagrant."

"Just the usual?"

"Yes, please."

For the past few years, Lee had been Hoshi's best customer. It seemed that anytime this man's hair grew a milimeter, he was in the shop practically having tics believing he either resembled a Yeti, a bum, a 90 year old man or a mental patient. Hoshi didn't mind doing his job and taking a fellows money for it…he'd just never met a man so obsessed with perfect hair.

And it wasn't like Lee had it styled or anything. It was only a generic crew cut. Hoshi could clipper this in his sleep.

"Got the rosters for the athletic league baseball teams up yet?" Hoshi asked over the sound of the clippers.

"They will be done tonight when I go home."

Hoshi tilted Lee's head to the side. "Any new teams this year?"

"The pharmacy is sponsoring a new one, the 'Typhoons''."

Hoshi swiped a straight path across Lee's head. "Good, good, should add real extra interest in the playoffs. Say, that Inuzuka girl still going up to bat for the 'Cranes'? Man, can she run. Turn to the other side, please."

Lee tilted the opposite way. "Yes, the 'Cranes'. This is her last year in the junior league, next year she moves up with the seniors, I think she will probably take a spot on the 'Volcanos' when that happens."

"Hot damn!" Hoshi exclaimed. "Let's hope that's the case. I can't wait to see her go up against Yuudai Hyuga. He's a great pitcher, but the kids cocky. Head straight up now."

"You and a lot of other people want to see it happen." Lee was grinning from ear to ear. "It makes me glad everyone seems to be enjoying the games."

Hoshi switched to a smaller clipper. "Best thing that happened to this town. Heck, I close up the entire week of the final series." Hoshi pulled down the tip of Lee's left ear. "The Missus doesn't even cook a thing that week so that she can concentrate on all the doings."

Hoshi pulled down his other ear. "I don't mind it, raman never bothered me."

The clippers were switched off.

Lee stared into the mirror; Hoshi thought he looked incredibly relieved.

"Tell her to start getting excited now then. I think this might be a year no one forgets." Lee said as Hoshi brushed away his hair clippings.

Hoshi untied the cape and swirled it away. "No hints?"

"It would spoil everything!" Lee stood up and fished in a cargo pocket for his wallet.

"Going back to the Academy now?"

Lee handed him payment, and a generous tip. "No, not today. Time for a quick lunch, and then I have to work with my team."

"Have a good lunch then…see you in about 5-6 days?"

Lee gave him a 'thumbs up'.

Lee walked into Reavella's restaurant and was greeted immediately by the lady he had always considered Choji's 'best half', the charming Reavella herself.

"Lee, ah, so good to see you! You come with me to the 'Rellamento Room', it gotta full dose of this good spring sunshine."

"Actually, Reavella, could I possibly get a table outside? I not only want this sunshine, but a chance to catch some fresh air. Good for the mind you know."

Reavella looked slightly, unnerved by that. "You sure? It's a little cold yet."

"Absolutely. And I will have whatever the special is today."

Reavella led him back outside. "Ah, very good Lee, very good."

After seating Lee, Reavella sprinted into the kitchen, her mother turned around from the stove and was about to ask a question when her daughter abruptly waved her off and grabbed the telephone receiver, then quickly punched in a number. She bopped her head for a few seconds as it rang.

"Ino..Yeah, he here… Yes, just now… Tell Hinata I gotta problem though… Lee is OUTSIDE….Well, hey, I try!.. Ok, ok… Yeah… Maybe he cry or something, so tell Hinata to wait a few minutes…Why? Let the poor man eat a little before he break down!...Ok, bye." Reavella huffed and put the phone down.

"Will Lee be having the 'special' today?" Mama asked in Tevorese.

"Yes, he will, Mama. And please, don't go out to the front window to watch when Hinata gets here."

Mama crossed her arms. "I wouldn't dream of it. Although if you, purely by chance of course, happen to catch any of the conversation, help an old lady out and give her a full translation."

Lee had gotten his team training list out of another pocket and was glancing over his schedule for the afternoon. Team Lee would be getting the usual physical training; But Koto would definitely need to put in some extra work using her shadow offensively, not defensively…

Lee suddenly looked up to find Reavella holding a tray mere inches from him.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment. Smells excellent…what do we have today?"

Reavella sat his bowl and a glass of mineral water down. "Just a little soup from Mama. White beans, kale, and a little veal, also in veal stock." She handed him a spoon.

"Wonderful. Beans are truly one of the finest proteins. And kale can not be beat for vitamin content. I shall enjoy this."

Reavella smiled. "You do that."

_Yes, enjoy it…Because after Hinata talks to you…well, who knows._

Reavella waved and returned to the kitchen.

**Happy Birthday – Ch. 5**

Hinata peeked around the side of the building.

_Lee even seems to eat efficiently. I'd better get to him now before he leaves._

She calmly walked up the street; Lee didn't even seem to notice her until she was within a few feet of the table.

"Good afternoon, Lee."

He raised his glass of mineral water to her. "And a good afternoon to you, also! Are you out for a stroll enjoying the fine weather?"

Hinata pulled out a chair. "No….I was actually looking for you. I need to talk to you about something."

Lee straightened and pushed his bowl away. "If this is about Naruaki, I can assure you that he has made the 'Cranes' for this year. It will not be posted until tomorrow though."

Hinata inwardly sighed. "No, Lee, this is NOT about baseball. I want to talk to you about Sakura."

"Sakura?" Lee looked shocked. "Is there some kind of trouble she needs help with? Has her water heater burned out again? If so I can…"

"Lee…Look, this talk has been a long time coming, so just calm down and hear me out."

"I will Hinata." Lee's heart pounded, his mind raced._ What, is she is ill? Or maybe it is Rin, although Rin is rather young in people years for a dog…still, something could happen to her. Has Sakura lost her job? Is she being sent on a high level mission? Wait, perhaps it is her parents….I do not think they could be looking at a divorce after all these years. Maybe it is one of them that is ill. Maybe she is planning to leave Konoha!_

Hinata thought Lee looked like he had just swallowed a whole artichoke. "Are you going to stay calm?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Lee, I think it's time you acted like a grown up and told Sakura how you really feel."

Lee blushed from his neck to his hair line. "Fee-feel?"

"Yes, Lee, how you feel. You've been in love with that girl since we were kids. I think it's time you stop dancing around it and get it done. You both aren't getting any younger."

"But Hinata!" Lee blurted out, "I have told Sakura MANY times how I love her and will always protect her! She has always just brushed me off!"

"And when did you tell her that last? Years ago I bet."

Lee did not answer.

"You stopped TELLING her that, but YOU never stopped believing it. That's why you still give her flowers, fix up her house and do whatever favor you can think of for her. You love her, Lee, you always have. I figured out why you never married or really dated, and yes, why you spend your life with other people's children. It's because you keep thinking that someday, someday, Sakura will finally notice. She'll notice and the giant hole in your life will finally be filled."

Lee stared at the sidewalk.

"Sakura is a very lonely person. She has never been the same since we had to go and take her back from Sasuke-"

Lee pounded a fist on the table, never letting his gaze leave the cement. "I KNOW I FAILED HER, HINATA! I should have tried harder to get her back sooner from that animal! I think of it every day!"

Hinata crossed her arms. "Lee, none of us could have gotten her back any sooner. And if you failed, then every one of us failed. Not in the mission to recover her, but afterward. We've let her slip away. I know I have. I turned a blind eye toward her self imposed exile from normal life, but I can't do it anymore. If you don't already know, the years are going by faster and faster. I want her to have a chance at a normal life before the years in the future completely evaporate…and for you also."

"What would you have me do?"

"Just tell her how you feel. But not as a boy, tell her as a man."

"Hinata," Lee finally looked her in the eye "I cannot stand to have her reject me again. I must sound like a coward, but I rely on that illusion that she will one day accept me. Sometimes that is the only thing that keeps me going."

Hinata sighed. "Lee…Yes, she might reject you. That's life. But, maybe not. And there is the possibility that if Sakura knows at least one person in this world really has the deepest of feelings for her…It might pull her out of this downward spiral she's been caught in. Actually, that sounds a LOT like protecting her. And if she does reject you, you can move on…and if she doesn't reject you, well, think of all the possibilities."

Lee blushed again.

"Her birthday is tomorrow."

"I know that." Lee replied.

"Good….why don't you think about telling her then? Give yourself one night to figure out what you have to say, and then just do it. No waiting longer than that, no more excuses."

Lee stood and took money out of his pocket and weighted it down with his bowl. "One night."

Hinata nodded. "One night."

**Happy Birthday – Ch. 6**

Team Lee received a rather, well, 'uneven' afternoon training session. Rock Lee seemed to completely forget what he had been talking about every five minutes and had somehow fallen out of a tree during a balance training exercise. After Lee had managed to pull himself out of the bramble bush he had landed in, he dismissed his team over a full hour early without any explanation.

His students watched a scratched and dazed looking Lee walk off after promising to see them tomorrow. Koto Nara, Gianni Akimichi and Iori Umino stood near the edge of the forest not quite knowing what to do.

It was Gianni who finally broke the silence. "Girls, do you think he finally snapped?" He folded his big arms across his chest while watching Lee disappear into the distance.

"Nah," Iori said while pushing her long brown hair out of her eyes, "I always thought that when he did finally lose it; somehow it would involve a lot of fire, and possibly a gushing brain aneurysm. He just seems kind of extra screwy."

"Extra." repeated Koto as she picked up her gear.

Sakura's Cottage

Sakura walked straight from her front door to her washing machine. She opened the lid and immediately began to strip off her uniform.

_Wash it? I should just burn it!_

It seemed as though spring had brought an unexpected surprise to Konoha… A particularly disgusting stomach virus. She had been vomited on twice in the morning and once in the afternoon. She had managed to scrub the worst of it off in the staff bathroom, but she could still smell it. And evidently Rin could also smell it since Sakura's legs held a new fascination for the dog.

"Rin, that's gross. You don't know where mommy has been today." She shooed the dog away with her foot while she put a scoop of detergent into the machine. She then closed the lid and set it to 'hot'. When Lee had put in her new water heater a few months back, he had set the thermometer to the 'most effective germ killing temperature' for doing her work laundry.

"No hard feelings, germs, but meet hot death."

Now what about her? If the uniform had been bad, Sakura was a living germ universe after today.

_I should boil myself in the tub._

"Hey girl, mommy is going upstairs, want to tag along?"

Rin's answer was a rapidly wagging tail.

Nara Residence

After a brief exchange on the porch, Ino had directed Lee to the south field. Ino then used her walkie-talkie to tell her husband that Lee wanted to see him about something Lee claimed was important. Very important.

Ino desperately wished that the walkie-talkies had some sort of 'listening feature'.

_Shika better NOT fib about this when he comes in for supper tonight._ Ino frowned. _And why the Hell is Lee all scratched up?_

Lee followed the dirt path into the south field. He desperately wanted to talk to his friend Shikamaru about today's events. Maybe he could apply some of that famous genius to his problem…Lee could see Shikamaru sitting on his homemade bench, smoking. Lee called out to him and waved.

"Come on down!" yelled Shikamaru.

As Lee took a seat on the rough boards, he could make out Shikamaru's twins 50 yards away in the distance. They were evidently trying to pound each other into the dirt. Shikamaru just sat on the bench smoking and observing in silence.

"I see they are at it again."

Shikamaru snubbed out his cigarette. "Same as always….Excuse me…ASUMA! NO STICKS! SOMEONE WILL PUT OUT AN EYE!"

While Asuma was momentarily distracted by their father, Showtaro took the opportunity to give his brother a running drop kick. Asuma went down like a stone, but not before giving his brother a leg sweep. Within seconds of landing they were locked into ground combat.

"Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru as he got another cigarette out of the pack in his utility vest. "Ino said you had something important to discuss with me."

Lee did not look at him. "I do."

Shikamaru lit up. "Does it have anything to do with all the scratches on your face? What did you do, fall or something?"

"It does not."

"Then why did you come all the way out here, man? You could have called me to go over any final statistical stuff about your baseball teams on the phone."

"This is not about baseball." Lee answered after a very long pause.

Shikamaru took a deep drag. _Do I even really want to ask what this is about then?_

Lee sat and picked at the wooden edge of the bench.

"Well, I know it can't be about Koto. That's one kid of mine who's never even owed as much as a library fine." Shikamaru blew smoke high over his head. "Are you going to spit it out Lee? If not, I have things to do."

"It is very complicated." Lee was blushing.

"Troublesome."

"Yes it is very troublesome, I will agree on that. Hinata came up to me this afternoon and we had a very…once again, as you would say 'troublesome' conversation."

"SHOWTARO! NOT IN THE BALLS! Well, the trouble can't be with Hinata, so it must be with you. Did you do something to piss her off?"

"No, she is not angry." Lee blushed brighter. "She wants me to tell Sakura that I am in love with her."

The cigarette fell out of Shikamaru's mouth. "Did you just say what I thought you just f%$#ing said?"

Sakura's Cottage

Sakura had lain in the bathtub for over an hour as Rin had taken a nap on top of the fuzzy toilet seat cover. The water had now started to get so cold that she was covered in goose bumps. But Sakura still did not want to get out. There was something so very private about crying in your bathroom, even if you were the only person in the house.

In ten minutes, the cold won and Sakura reluctantly got out of the tub and wrapped a dressing gown around her. After she toweled off her hair, she went to the mirror to comb it.

Her eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed. She looked even more pale than usual.

_You only have a few more hours to go…keep it together._

_Nara Household_

Shikamaru gave a disgusted sigh and dropped his head into his hands. He had been listening to Lee babble on for what had seemed like a small eternity.

"Lee I can see Hinata's point and all that, but really, maybe you should have gone back to HER to talk all this out. Why in Hell would you come to me of all people for advice about this?"

Lee looked a little taken aback. "Because I need the perspective of an attatched male friend who has gone through this, and also because a genius will know what to do."

"Genius? Yeah I'm a real genius to have asked the most high riding, troublesome bitch in Konoha to marry me fourteen years ago."

Sakura's Cottage

Rin had drug her Domo-kun toy onto Sakura's bed and was in the process of attempting to chew off one of its arms.

Sakura grabbed a rather ratty t-shirt from a drawer and put it on.

"When mommy's done want to go walkies? Huh?"

Rin abandoned Domo-kun and leapt off the bed. Yipping, she danced around Sakura's feet.

"Yay! Walkies! And if you're good, I'll treat you to some take out raman!"

At the mention of 'raman' (which Sakura thought was one of four words Rin actually understood, the others being 'mommy', 'pee', and 'walkie'), Rin began to bark and jump.

_Figures that Hinata and Naruto would give me a dog who loves raman._

Nara Household

Once the deer were fed, Shikamaru walked into his house and immediately went to his kitchen. His damn prosthetic was rubbing his stump again. He'd have to get it re-lined soon. He sat down and took off his right shoe and sock, then rolled up his pants leg. The skin above the straps looked red.

Ino thumped down a basket of laundry. "Are you going to tell me what Lee wanted to talk about?"

Shikamaru started to undo the prosthetics straps.

"Yeah. Crazy bastard wants to fly to Thailand and get a sex change. I told him he'd make a gross looking woman, but if he's going to go through with it, he should get a set of size 44D breast implants so that he can at least pick up drunks stumbling out of bars on Saturday night. I think he's considering it."

"Jackass!" Ino yelled as she threw a dish towel at her husband.

**Happy Birthday – Ch. 7**

Rock Lee's Apartment

Lee's heart was still pounding as he sat at his kitchen table eating his steamed fish, brown rice and kelp salad. On his way back from Shikamaru's house, Sakura had suddenly turned out of the raman stall walking her dog and carrying take out boxes directly in front of him. He then had to walk a block behind her for much too long. Lee had not bolted onto a side street because he was afraid that he might attract her attention.

He took a too big gulp of his orange, amino acid and mung bean shake and almost choked for a second. But, he forced himself to finish the meal. His training regimen demanded a certain calorie count. Lee washed his dishes and neatly put them in the drain board, then washed the sponge and neatly folded his dish towel.

He changed into a pair of green jogging pants and a plain white tank top before settling into his small desk to finish the baseball rosters. Even though his heart wasn't into it for the first time in years, it had to be done by tomorrow.

_I cannot let the kids down. They are all looking forward to this. If I walk into the Academy without this tomorrow, many of them will be heartbroken._

'Heartbroken'. That word made him think of Sakura, but mainly himself. He needed to put that situation out of his mind for at least 15 minutes.

_Get this done Lee._

Except for a few minor mental moments he did get the roster finished and put it back into its file and packed it in his bag for the morning. He went to his closet and neatly laid out all of his clothes for the next day and made sure there were clean towels in the bathroom.

Now Lee allowed himself to think about what he would tell Sakura tomorrow. And what better way was there to clear and invigorate the mind than exercise? Lee placed his weights (the extra heavy ones) on top of his sweat pants and put on his sneakers before grabbing his apartment keys.

_25 laps or so around Konoha should give me enough time place my own words within Shikamaru's framework of what to say to Sakura._

Nara Household

What Lee didn't know (and what he would never tell Lee) was that Shikamaru had three theories about what would probably happen after he spoke to Sakura ranked in what Shikamaru figured was the probability of occurrence after the event:

1. Sakura would quietly reject him, but take the flowers out of his hand through the not even fully opened door. She would then thank him for the flowers and birthday wishes then close the door in Lee's face. They would both then go back to being pitiful, semi-hermetic, anxiety addled social misfits verging on middle-age. Except from that point on, they would run from each other on the street whenever they were in public. Sakura would soon gain 50lbs and start dressing her dog in designer outfits while Lee would begin obsessively washing his hands and counting how many times he turned off a light switch in his aseptic apartment. When Gai-sensai got back from his motivational book tour, Lee would move in with him and Lee would start wearing those horrific pants again.

2. Sakura would be so moved by Lee's blushing speech that the self-pity induced cloud before her eyes would part and she'd see Lee for what he was. Yes, a sappy dork with somewhat goofy eyebrows possessed of a horribly romantic nature…But one who still had a 28 inch waist at 39 years of age and 22 inch biceps, who knew both how to cry and install roofing shingles. A 'hottie', basically. Ok, maybe not the eyebrow part, but most of it fit well within most 'women's cinema' scripts. Lee would then carry her up the stairs and they would have the kind of sex you saw in 'Konoha Catfights: Illustrated'. In the morning Lee would make her breakfast in bed out of squid heads, grass clippings and iron nuggets imported from the pristine steppes of Mongolia.

3. Sakura would make Lee eat that birthday bouquet in a totally non-sexy living room brawl while screaming out Sasuke's name. Lee's brain would then finally snap like a dry twig and he'd do something stupid like try to rob a bank wearing only a clown wig while brandishing a bread knife…then he would freak out all over again when he came to his senses and commit ritual suicide in the middle of a city street. It would make ALL the papers. Sakura, wearing a rather non-chalant expression, would bring her dog to the funeral with a black bow around its neck. Gai, who would rush back from traveling abroad, would throw himself into Lee's grave smack dab on top of the just lowered coffin. Gai-sensai would then stop wearing pants altogether….and also make all the papers.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he sat and smoked on his back porch. His prosthetic was off and he toyed with his crutch. He actually hoped that the outcome of tomorrow would be different for Lee. His friend had saved his life once, after all. He just didn't see much deviation in the outcome…

Shikamaru looked across the porch at his daughter, Koto, reading a magazine. She had come very far as a student of Lee-sensai. That was another accolade Shikamaru had to give his friend.

"What are you reading, Koto?" He asked, taking a drag.

The girl held up a copy of 'Gothic Underground' magazine.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "What are you really reading?"

Koto slipped a volume out from between the pages of the magazine and held it up for him to see.

Shikamaru read the cover out loud. "Poems and Essays by Ro-Kin-Eki: Monk of the Highest Mountain, Child of Eternity. Forward and Critisism by Takahashi Abe, PhD."

He really did hope Lee both survived and didn't go insane…He had to help Koto get over her shyness about showing the fact that she was a brilliant intellectual. And eventually Lee might also be able to convince her to stop wearing that awful black lipstick and eyeliner.

Sakura's Cottage

Rin sat on the couch next to Sakura being fed with chop sticks.

"Aren't you full yet?" Sakura held out more noodles. Rin 'yipped' and ate the offered tid- bit.

Sakura hadn't eaten more than a few mouthfuls herself. This was the 'big night' before her 38th, and her stomach felt like it was filled with bricks. Mentally, she felt very 'slapped around'…yes it would be a bad night.

Hell, she had even experienced some kind of paranoia earlier in the evening. After picking up her take out, she swore that she had been followed for a while.

_Maybe I really am going insane._

_Outside Konoha_

Lee had decided to ran at least another 5 laps…he still wasn't quite sure of how to start off. Shikamaru had pretty much covered all the 'middle-ground' and 'end-game' very well but the 'opening move' just didn't seem right. It wasn't bad, but Lee didn't think it sounded very much like himself.

He just couldn't make himself that forward to Sakura…it was to he took and timed his pulse, he got the inspiration he was looking for.

**Happy Birthday, Ch. 8**

**Nara Household: Tuesday Morning**

Ino had pelted her husband with dish towels and was now about to throw a biscuit at him.

"Stop all the fibbing, Shika! I want to know what you and Lee talked about yesterday!"

"I already told you! He wants to live out his remaining years as a lady! And call him 'LENA' from now on, show some respect for his wishes!"

"Lazy, lying bastard!"

"Troublesome naggggggggggggggggggging, bitch!"

Ino now looked as though she was going to pounce and choke him when Shikamaru stopped her dead in her tracks…with a bone crushing full body hug and his lips mashed into hers. Ino reciprocated in kind.

"That is amazingly gross!"

Ino and Shikamaru stopped it long enough to notice their twins, Showtaro and Asuma standing in the kitchen door way holding their school bags.

Shikamaru gave his wife another long kiss, and made sure to use tongue this time.

"I'm going blind!" Showtaro was cringing.

Ino smirked. "Gross? Where do you think the two of you came from?"

"As I recall, both of them resulted over an argument about the screen door…Gods, that door never would shut. Incredibly troublesome." Said Shikamaru still holding tightly onto his wife.

"Ewwwwwwww." The twins chorused.

"I'm NEVER using that door again, ever, ever!" Showtaro pretended to vomit.

"Um," started Asuma. "Is 'Uncle Lee' really going to get a vagina….or are you lying again, dad?"

Shikamaru buried his head in his wife's shoulder, laughing. "Maybe…but not in the way you think."

Ino slapped him in the back of the head.

**Training Grounds**

Team Lee was deeply regretting that they had been given some unscheduled time off the day before. Lee-sensai was really putting them through the wringer to make up for it. There were laps, pull ups, pushups (both regular and one armed), squat thrusts, calisthenics and a repeat of yesterdays balance exercise. Although this time Lee-sensai managed to stay on the tree branch and not do a nose dive onto the forest floor.

To 'round out' the day, Lee had decided to make his team meditate.

Of course he had to add an element of the 'physical' to this normally mundane exercise, so Koto and Iori had a shot put ball in each hand held high over their heads as they sat in the lotus position. Lee-sensai had at least been fair to the girls and made Gianni hold up a pair of cannon balls.

"See, he really is finally cracking." Gianni whispered to Koto.

"I think he just has something on his mind." Koto whispered back.

"Team! I want quiet! Concentrate on spreading the additional weight throughout your body while meditating on the Heart Sutra!"

**Konoha: Late Afternoon**

On his way to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Lee was repeatedly stopped by the towns children shouting 'Uncle Lee, Uncle Lee!'. The posting of the coming season's baseball roster had made him the target of every kid this afternoon. Normally, he would have taken a lot of pleasure in all the attention he was getting, but he had resorted to bribing children to hurry on their way with the supply of lollipops he kept in one of his many pockets. He had a mission, after all.

It had worked with the vast majority of them (although now he would need to buy more lollipops), but he just could not shake 14 year old Kit Inuzuka. The girl went on and on about all her plans for the coming year, and what she would bring her batting average to.

Lee didn't quite know how to get the girl going in another direction, and then ten feet away, fate intervened.

Kakashi had stopped to sit on a bench after going to the market. He had just sat his grocery bag down next to him and opened his copy of 'Make Out Holocaust' when he heard what sounded like several skateboards stop in front of him. Whoever they were also got off and picked them up.

He had waited all month for this release. Nothing would stop him from reading it!

"Kakashi-sensai!" it was the voice of his student, Naruaki Uzumaki. Kakashi pulled his book in tighter and ignored the boy.

"Kakashi-sensai!"

"C'mon! Hey, Kakashi!"

"Hey! Kakashi!"

Wonderful. Those miscreant Nara twins were also with Naruaki.

"Kakashi-sensai! Please talk to me!"

Kakashi lowered his book in disgust. "What is it?

Naruaki was stifling a case of the giggles. "Want to see something really AWESOME?"

Before Kakashi could answer, the Nara twins joined hands and shouted, "Sexy Twin Catfight Jutsu!"

Immediately, teenage female identical twins appeared wearing only snarls. They commenced a vicious 'slap battle' and then began pulling each other's long, dark hair.

Kakashi fell backward so violently that he took the entire bench with him…and accidently launched a can of tuna from his grocery bag into the air.

The next think Rock Lee knew, he was sitting on the concrete with a nose gushing blood as the can of tuna continued to 'ping' down the street.

"Uncle Lee, Uncle Lee! Are you alright?" a horrified Kit was already throwing the contents out of her 'Chibi-maru' rucksack in search of the pack of tissues she always kept in it.

Lee held his nose. "I think I am fine. I believe the bleeding is already slowing down."

As Kit handed him the tissues, Lee noticed Kakashi laying on an overturned bench as three children high-tailed it down the street on skateboards.

Lee held his tissue swaddled nose tightly and went over to the bench. Kakashi had his visible eye tightly shut and appeared to be barely breathing.

"Kakashi! Let me help you up!"

Kakashi just squeezed his eye tighter. "NO! Just let me be! The Gods have granted me a vision and I want it to sear into my brain!" After a moment's thought, Lee decided to let the older sensai lay on the street, since it did appear that Kakashi was indeed experiencing something that looked like a religious epiphany. Lee then said goodbye to Kit as she repacked her things and headed off on his mission.

**Yamanaka Flower Shop**

When she heard the bell above the shop door 'ting', Koto Nara shoved her copy of 'Musings of a Warrior Poet: The Life and Writings of Ringo Takeuchi' into a 'Gothic Lolita' magazine and stood at the counter

Her black lips parted in horror. "Lee-sensai!?! Are you alright?"

Lee dabbed at his nose. "I am fine, Koto. See? The bleeding has completely stopped."

Not taking 'no' for an answer, Koto had then ushered him into the 'employees ONLY' bathroom and let Lee clean himself up. Lee was able to scrub the blood off his shirt, which was now soaking wet, but he could do little for his nose. A large red bump now shined in the middle of it.

_Bump or not, I am going through with this. I said I would only wait one night. No going back._

"Did you want to buy something, Lee-sensai?" Koto asked as Lee re-entered the shop.

"Yes. I will need a bouquet."

"We have quite a nice selection of them in the cooler right now."

Lee sighed. "I was hoping that you could make me a 'special' bouquet."

The cogs in Koto's mind clicked.

_So, this is what he's been so 'screwy' about._

"I will need to ask you a series of questions if I am to do that correctly, sensai."

"Hn." Lee bit his lip. "You will not repeat any of this conversation?"

Koto smiled. "Lee-sensai, I've often come to you privately and you've never repeated a single word, and a lot of it could really embarrass me….I owe you that much at least!"

"Very well then."

"Is this bouquet for a lady?"

"Yes."

"Are you trying to express just a general good wish or congratulatory message…or something else entirely?"

Lee paused. "Something else entirely."

"Would it be love?"

"Yes." Lee looked at the floor for a second.

"Alright then, is this a lady you have loved a long time, or someone you just met?"

"It is someone I swore to love and protect since I was our age."

"Lee-sensai…I have just the thing. And it's all in season."

Koto had taken a small silver pot and filled it with blue violets, orange blossoms and lilies-of-the-valley. It was not nearly as showy and elaborate as the bouquet that Lee had built up in his mind last night, but the sentiments were right.

Koto said the blue violets were for 'I'll always to true' the lilies-of-the-valley were for 'You would make my life complete', and the orange blossoms were for 'eternal love'. The arrangement smelled very sweet, and Koto assured him that it would easily last a week and also "perfume the ladies' entire house". Lee found himself really liking that idea.

Lee slipped his student a VERY generous tip.

As Lee was about to walk out the door, Koto gave him her 'nice girl' pose.

Lee shot it right back.

**Happy Birthday Ch. 9**

**Sakura's Cottage**

It was over.

The 'day of dread' had come and passed. Sakura had indeed lived to see her 38th birthday. Even a few days ago that really didn't seem possible.

_But, it's over. And I NEVER broke down at work, even ONCE._

After a quick walk around the neighborhood with Rin (and an argument with said dog about sniffing at a dead bird), Sakura had come back to her cottage and changed into her ancient flannel penguin pajamas She sat down on her couch, put her bare feet on her coffee table and flicked on the TV.

_Now, for good movies and some terrible food. Happy birthday to me!_

"Rin, come here girl." Rin came running from the kitchen with her Domo-kun toy.

"Are you really SURE you want to chew on that toy?" Sakura shook a box of chocolate cookies at the dog. "Wouldn't you want one of these?" The little dog's tail wagged furiously.

Sakura held a cookie between her front teeth and wiggled it. "Ummmmm!"

Rin jumped on Sakura's lap. "Ummm! 'ood Cookie!" she mumbled around the treat in her mouth. She had Rin's full attention, which was saying quite a lot.

" 'Ould Rin like thi' cookie?" She wiggled the cookie harder.

Rin 'yipped' loudly.

"Git th' cookie!" Sakura jutted her chin outward.

Rin leaped and took the cookie from Sakura's mouth. She immediately sat down on a pillow to eat it.

"Now, one for mommy-"

There was a knock on the door.

_Who could that be? I didn't order any food. It's probably for that guy up the street again. They'll figure it out in a second._

Sakura changed the channel on the TV. She had read in the paper that 'The Orphan of Bright Falls' was going to be shown in its ENTIRITY tonight. Which would mean that the whole 'barn scene' would be shown…the only time she had viewed the entire movie was when it originally came out 10 years ago. This was-

There was a knock on the door again.

Sakura rolled her eyes and ate a cookie.

"Hey," Sakura said loudly with her mouth full, "Jin Soto lives up the street! This is number 348! Not 384!"

_Stupid punk._

Then again, she swore someone was saying her name. Curious.

She sat her cookies down and got up, with a huff she pulled her pajama top straight. Rin took this opportunity to shove her head in the cookie box.

"No!" Sakura turned to say to the dog as she opened the door. When she turned and looked out of it, a very surprised looking Rock Lee was standing on her porch holding flowers.

Sakura put a hand on her chest and laughed. "Oh, it's only you, Lee. I thought I was going to be yelling at some jerk looking for Soto's house again."

Lee just stood there, looking at her.

It was then that Sakura noticed the scratches on his cheek and the giant bump on his nose.

"Wow, are you OK?"

Lee put a hand on his nose. "Oh, this it's nothing…"

"I have an ice pack in the fridge. The house is a real mess right now, if you don't mind it-"

Shikamaru's voice screamed in his mind, _'If she offers ANY opportunity to enter that cottage, TAKE IT. And if you should at any time even think about doing or saying something that Gai would, immediately knock that shit out of your skull. There's a reason he's been single even longer than you."_

"If it's not too much trouble, I would appreciate that."

Sakura had him follow her inside. She was right, the place was a mess. Laundry was everywhere.

Sakura grabbed socks off a chair. "Here Lee, have a seat." Lee sat, clutching the vase to his chest. "I'll be back in just a second."

"What happened to your nose?" Sakura yelled from the kitchen.

"I was hit with a can of tuna." He watched Rin's wagging tail sticking out of a box of cookies on the sofa.

Sakura came back into the living room with an ice pack in hand. "Tuna?" She said handing it to Lee.

Lee laid it on the bridge of his nose. "Tuna."

"Hn." She turned off her TV to be polite. "Get out of those cookies!" Rin went running up the stairs.

Sakura sat across the room on the sofa, pushing the cookie box to the other end. "So…what brings you out tonight?"

Lee stood up and handed her the bouquet. "These are for you, Sakura. Happy Birthday."

"I'm too old for birthdays," she said taking the flowers. "But I do appreciate the gesture."

"Sakura…I will be truthful, I did not come here tonight just to wish you 'Happy Birthday' and give you a gift." Lee sat back down and placed the ice pack on an end table. It really blocked his vision.

"What else did you come here for then?"

"If you will remember, many years back I promised to always protect and love you…I have tried to protect you, but I have done a very poor job."

Sakura sat the vase on the coffee table. "What in the world are you talking about, Lee?"

"When we brought you back from Sasuke, I could have tried to help you heal and come back into the world. But I was afraid, and pretended everything would be alright in the end. Instead, you have lived a very lonely life."

Sakura suddenly looked furious and was about to say something when Lee cut her off.

"I am also lonely. If I had been better to you, I would also have told you those many years ago that I have NEVER stopped loving you a day in my life. Instead, I have been a coward. Maybe we would have had a chance of happiness together." Lee sighed. "Maybe we still could."

Sakura no longer looked furious, just shockingly wide-eyed.

Shikamaru's voice came to Lee, _'Hold onto that thought, you just might have her hooked.'_

"You are now 38, I am 39. That means there are still many years ahead for us. I know I am not much, but would you give me a chance?"

"Lee, are you SERIOUS? Do you still love me after all this time? I thought it was just a childhood infatuation…"

"No, Sakura, it was not a childhood infatuation. I just thought that eventually you would notice me when we were adults."

"Is that why you help me out with this cottage all the time?"

"Only partly. I also do it because I WANT to help you. The fact that it lets me get close to you is a bonus."

Sakura's mind spun. _All these years he's been waiting on ME? Why didn't I see this? I didn't see this because I think I've wanted to be unhappy out of some sense of self punishment for Sasuke._

"Lee…I don't know…"

His face dropped a little. "I see."

Sakura almost laughed. "That wasn't a 'no' Lee. I was going to say that you'd need to give me a little time…I've been on my own for years."

It was then that Lee had to mentally banish his former sensai from his mind. _'No jumping or crying you dork!'_ Said Shikamaru's mental voice.

"We can take this slow, Sakura. I have waited this long already."

"Alright, Lee."

"Could I possibly pick you up tomorrow night for dinner?"

"I would like that, Lee."

He stood. "Then I will be here tomorrow night." He touched her hand. "Would 7 be alright?"

"That will be fine…no place fancy."

"As you wish. I will let myself out…after I go, please take a look at that bouquet more closely. It was specially made as a 'flower poem'." Lee opened the door. "Until tomorrow night."

Sakura waved, "I'll be here."

When he was gone she picked up the bouquet and studied the flowers, she allowed herself to smile…It wasn't often someone handed you their heart in a vase. Her TV movie was entirely forgotten.

As for Lee, he waited an entire block before running through the street crying and imagining a vivid sunset.

Hinata watched him run wild from her attic window.

This story is now Complete! Our crazy kids will get to know the world of middle aged dating in the sequel "Through The Summer"….which is now out..


End file.
